Chance Encounter
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy is getting married and his fiance finds a wedding planner. Only problem is that wedding planner is Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Whoa, that was a workout, Tommy thinks as he sits down in a black chair and wipes the sweat from his forehead with his white and green towel. He rubs his left shoulder. Wow, I really worked my muscles hard tonight. Tommy heads upstairs to take a shower. As he is walking to the bathroom, a woman stops him and puts her arms around him.

"Man you stink," Emma tells him as she wrinkles her nose.

Tommy pretends to be hurt. "What a mean woman you are." "Can't a man smell like a man in his own house?" He shakes his head at her.

"Uh not when he smells like that." Emma plugs her nose with her fingers.

"Oh really," Tommy rubs his body against hers.

Emma shrieks before she laughs. "Great thinking now I can join you in the shower."

"Ah has that ever stopped you before?" Tommy kisses her forehead.

"No but I doubt you would mind me joining you in the shower ever." Emma leads the way to the bathroom and turns on the water.

After the shower Tommy thought it was a good time as any to do what he had been thinking about doing for some time now. He begins to turn the lock on his safe.

Emma stares at her boyfriend for a second. Hum, he is acting jumpy again and has been working out nonstop. Now he is fidgeting with his safe. What is up?

Tommy takes out the ring box and pauses with it in his hands. His back was to Emma and she begins to worry that he may not want to be with her anymore. Yet Tommy was thinking just the opposite. He had his doubts but he was sure that he was doing the right thing. He had to let go of the girl he thought one day would be his wife and focus on the future. The past was just that the past and he needed a future to look forward to. Tommy shakes off the nagging feelings that he was doing the wrong thing and slowly turned to face his girlfriend. "We have been dating for almost two years now and you have hinted that you were ready for marriage and since we are not getting any younger." Tommy opens up the ring box and looks Emma in the eyes.

Emma completely forgetting that she always wanted a man to get down on bended knee; excuses that and smiled at Tommy. "I was not pressuring you into anything I just…"

"Uh are you going to give me an answer or what?" Tommy teases her.

"Yes I will marry you," Emma tells him in a rush.

Tommy laughs, "You could have taken a breath."

Emma shakes her head as Tommy puts the ring on her finger. "I cannot wait to tell everyone." "Oh my parents will be overjoyed and our friends will be ecstatic." "I have to plan."

"Whoa, calm down gorgeous we have time." Tommy smiles at her excitement. "How about we go to sleep and tell everyone in the morning?"

"I have a better idea how about we sleep in let's say an hour and have a little fun?" Emma suggests seductively.

Tommy response was to carry Emma to the bed.

The next morning Emma is calling everyone telling them about the news. Tommy decided to visit with Adam since he knew pretty soon his home would be filled with screeching women teasing him. Therefore, he told his fiancée that he was going to visit Adam and was now pulling into Adam and Aisha's driveway. He sees that Aisha has already left. No doubt to my house he thinks as he walks to the front door. Tommy knocks a few times before Adam answers. "Hey I thought I was going to have to teleport inside," Tommy jokes.

"Ha if only we could still do that." Adam steps aside and lets his friend in. "So I have beers and nachos in the men cave." Adam shuts the door and walks down the hallway.

"Good I could use a couple; Emma has been driving me insane already." Tommy hops into a chair and grabs a beer.

"We'll let me tell you now buddy it only gets worse but do not tell Aisha I said that." Adam looks a little worried for a second.

"Your secret is safe with me." Tommy takes a sip of his beer.

"So I hate to be the one to bring up the first pink ranger but…"

Tommy interrupts him. "No it is fine." "There is nothing to talk about." "We broke up eight years ago." He shrugs his shoulders. "I have not talked to her since you and Aisha got married five years ago besides that ship has sailed."

"So you have no more feelings for Kim?" Adam looked unconvinced.

"I will always have feelings for her but not like I did." "I love Emma and she was right when she said I should stop wasting time." Tommy sips some more of his beer.

"So getting married was her idea." "I like Emma yet I am still biased when it comes to Kim." Adam eats a nacho.

Tommy sighs. Although he had a difficult time getting over Kim and was not completely sure he would ever be over her; he still knew that pining over her was not the right thing to do. Therefore, he pushed those feelings far back and made room for Emma. "I figured as much but I am with Emma and have not been in contact with Kim, so let's just drop this Kim business and plan my bachelor party." He eats a nacho and looks at Adam.

"Okay, just making sure you do not hurt yourself in the end." "Aisha was talking about it this morning when she informed me of the news." Adam pops open a beer. "She felt a little bad helping with the wedding but she has grown to like Emma and has not really spoken to Kim recently." "Aisha asked me my opinion on the matter and I told her to follow her heart." "No pun intended." Adam sips his beer.

"I see where that can be weird yet Kim and I have been done for some time now and Emma is a good woman who deserves to be happy as well." Tommy drinks his beer.

"Anyways time to plan this crazy party." "Man let's go all out and do it big." Adam waves his hands in the air to add extra emphasis.

Tommy shakes his head at his friend's antic.

Later on in the day, Emma is out shopping for dinner. I need to make Tommy's favorite meal. Where is the seasoning aisle? Why does the manager insist on changing the aisles each week? As Emma is rounding a corner, her cart bumps into a very pretty woman's cart. "Oh I am sorry."

"No problem," the pretty woman tells her as she picks up her purse, which a few items have fallen out from.

"Oh let me help you." Emma picks up what seems to be an ID and glances at it. "OMG, you are Kimberly Ann Hart!" "You planned the Justin and Jessica wedding; ooh it was beautiful." "I am getting married and I was going to look you up." Emma smiles widely.

Kim smiles at the woman. "Oh they are friends of mine and I am not a big wedding planner or anything." "I just know little tidbits about it actually."

"Still it was gorgeous and I could really use someone like you," Emma pleads.

"I am actually on vacation; I am visiting friends here and well I kind of want to relax." Kim smiles apologetically at the woman.

"What if you just helped a little, please," Emma begged.

"Okay, sure but only a little." Something was pulling Kim towards this woman and her being one to not ignore signs and such decided to check it out. "Here is my card." Kim hands the woman her card and walks down the aisle.

Emma smiles down at the card. Ha, I bet I can get her to plan the whole wedding. She rushes home forgetting about Tommy's favorite meal.

At Jason and Kat's home, Kim has just pulled into the driveway. As she enters the house, she pauses in the living room. "You guys will never believe what happened to me tonight."

"What," both say simultaneously. They knew that Tommy was getting married and lived in the same town and was wondering if Kim had ran into him.

"I met the strangest woman today and I told her I would help her plan her wedding." Kim sets the groceries down on the table.

Jason looks at Kat. "Um who is she?"

"You know I did not get her name yet I gave her one of my business cards." "She seems to be head over heels in love though."

"I thought you were visiting with us and the others," Kat pouts.

Kim's heart quickens for a second. "I am; I told her I would help a little." I wonder if Tommy will be visiting now too.

"Well let's prepare dinner; I am starving," Jason grabs the bags and heads towards the kitchen. This is going to be one crazy visit.

Inside Tommy's home the next morning, he was getting ready to run a few errands. "I will be back in about two hours or so babe." He kisses Emma on the cheek and walks out the door.

"Oh wait honey, I will call the wedding planner while you are out," Emma yells.

"The one that you cannot stop talking about?" Tommy walks back in.

"Yup that one and hopefully she will come today." Emma smiles like a kid.

"I hope so," he tells her as he leaves again.

Emma smiles and thinks it is the perfect opportunity to call Ms. Hart. "Hello Ms. Hart, this is the woman who ran into you literally."

"Oh hello, Ms…" Kim puts down the television remote.

"Oh sorry Emma Davidson; I was just so excited to have met you." "I know you want to visit with your friends but would you mind stopping by for a while?"

"Uh sure." Better to get it over with now. Kim turns off the television. "Be there soon." "What is the address?" Kim jots down the address and fixes her hair before her leaves. This place is way out in the woods; I hope they are not super country bumpkins and want me to make a redneck wedding because I am a city girl. Kim pulls up to the house and stares at it for a second. Wow, this is how I described my dream home to Tommy right before I left for the games. Maybe they are not country after all but like their privacy and maybe I can buy this house and make it my own although I have no family to fill it with. She smiles at the idea and pulls into the driveway. Kim walks to the front door and wish she bought her wedding kit with her.

Before Kim could knock on the door, she was hoisted inside. "Sorry but I just so anxious to get started," Emma tells Kim as she leads her to the living room. "Please excuse the house; my fiancée and I are redecorating and the house is well not in the best shape."

"Oh but it is magnificent," Kim tells her. "Why I always wanted a house like this and if you ever plan to move maybe soon let me know."

"Oh my fiancée would never sell; he loves this home and says that it is his dream home." "You will be able to meet him soon when he returns from running errands." "Oh my, I forget to pick up my mother's medicine from the pharmacy." Emma hops up. "Will you be alright here for a while by yourself if I go and do that now?"

"No you have to get your mother her medicine." "I will be alright." Kim smiles sweetly at the girl. "Can I explore the home?"

"Sure make yourself at home and you are welcome to anything in the fridge." "Thank you again." Emma rushes to get her keys and out the door.

I will say it again what a strange girl. Leaving me in her home alone without knowing me. I would have made her come with me to run the errand. Kim begins to explore the home and is falling in love with every inch of it. I would definitely redecorate the furniture is very masculine. Kim enters the master bedroom and looks around. That bed looks somewhat hard. Ouch, Kim rubs her toe. She had stubbed it on a corner of the bed. I hope they do this room too. She sits down on the bed and rubs her sore toe. Dang should not have worn open toe shoes today.

Tommy has finished running his errands and decides to head on home. I love that this town is not overly populated and I got my errands done in an hour. Now time to go home and relax maybe even work out some while I am at it. He pulls into his driveway and sees a strange car. I wonder who that is. If it is one of Emma's screeching friends than I am definitely working out in my basement gym. Tommy opens the front door and sees no one. Hum, maybe she brought a new car or something. He listens for voices and when he hears none he begins to undress. By the time, he made it to the bedroom his shirt and undershirt were thrown in the living room. Maybe I should tease her for buying a new car knowing that she will spend a fortune on our wedding. "Honey really you brought a new car and I thought we decided on a budget." He jokes although he knew he could afford what Emma wanted or at least he hoped so. Tommy opens the door and what he sees is the last thing he ever expected to see.

Kim turns as the bedroom door opens. She had been thinking about what it would be like to live here when she thought she heard a voice. Tommy she gasps as he gasps Kim.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy thought he may have been dreaming and pinched himself yet he could still see her. Ouch. Maybe some cold water will help.

"I am uh I am helping Emma and her fiancée plan their wedding." "What are you doing here?" Kim questions noticing he is not wearing a shirt.

So she is real and not an apparition. "I um I…" Tommy could not think straight. Kim was in his home on his bed looking delectable in a pink sundress and black high heels. He felt himself being pulled towards her. Soon he is right next to her. Damn she smells good and looks beautiful as ever. She has filled out in all the right places and her hair is down her back in bouncy curls.

Damn he looks good enough to eat and he is wearing the cologne I brought him for our first anniversary together and the first time we made love. Kim leans into Tommy as he touches her hair. This is a sign! I knew I was being drawn to Emma for a reason; her fiancée must know Tommy and fate is bringing us together again. Kim licks her lips as Tommy finishes touching a bouncing curl and rubs her face. He is going to kiss me. Kim lifts her head.

"What is going on here?" "Tommy we have a guest put some clothes on," Emma stares at the pair. What the hell is going on?

"What Tommy is your fiancé?" Kim looks at Tommy then at Emma crestfallen.

"Yes he is; I am sorry I did not mention it before." Emma looks suspicious. "How do you know Tommy?" Why are they in the bedroom?

"Err um," Tommy stammers.

"We use to date back in high school and the reason why I am in here is due to the fact that I was exploring and he had no idea I was in here." Kim did not know how she found her tongue because she was beyond shocked that Tommy was Emma's fiancé.

"Oh right I said you could since you love the house so much." Emma begins to relax. For a second I thought Tommy was cheating on me with this beautiful woman; what a minute did she say date. Emma tenses back up.

Kim seems to be calm yet I can sense that she is nervous and upset. Why would she be upset and I almost kissed her although I am engaged to Emma. She loves the house! "I will let you girls do what you girls do and go work out." Tommy needed to release some stress and fast.

"Alright honey we will be in the living room." Emma makes it a point to kiss Tommy before he walks out the room. Wow did he just peck me instead of kiss me?

Kim watches Tommy leave and felt a pang of jealousy that she kissed him. Why am I jealous? He is engaged besides I broke up with him and made no move to get back with him after all these years although I dream of him each night. "I did not bring my kit with me so I will go off of memory but remember I am only doing a small potion anyway. How dare the gang not tell me he lived here or was engaged? I am going to murder them all.

"Okay; we can use the internet and magazines," Emma studies Kim. Oh, you will definitely now plan my whole wedding. What a minute Kim; she is the infamous Kim! How did I not connect the dots; maybe if I had told her, his name…no she would not have done it then? Emma leads the way to the living room.

Kim takes one last look at the bedroom before following Emma out. Fate has played a cruel trick on me for breaking up with Tommy all those years ago. Too bad I am not at the Scott's house in my guest bedroom right now. Kim shakes it off but plans to bring up all the feelings and emotions when she enters the house. How could Aisha, Trini, Kat, and Tanya do this to me?

Tommy is more confused now than ever. Is this a sign that I should be with Kim? What could this all mean? It cannot be a coincidence that Kim is the wedding planner or is it a cruel twist of fate teaching her a lesson for breaking up with me. He begins to do sit-ups in a rapid motion.

This should be interesting Emma thinks as she watches Kim sit on the sofa. "So tell me about you and Tommy?" "If it is not too weird for you?"

"What is there to tell we were high school sweethearts and we ended things." Kim shrugs her shoulders. What is this girl's angle?

"Oh well from how the gang tells it; it is a completely different story," Emma cocks her head.

The gang; my gang? "Oh how do they describe it then?" I am anxious to know. Kim was about to twirl her hair until she realized she had curls.

"That you two were inseparable lovers that met a cruel fate due to your career." "Say what happened to that career anyway?" Emma sneers slightly.

Oh, no she did not. I am helping her. "I wanted to pursue other ambitions I had such as singing and coaching." "After winning the gold medals each year for five years I decided to retire early and give someone else a chance." Kim shakes her head causing her curls to bounce out of her face. This girl does not know whom she is dealing with.

Tommy decided to take a break and was in the kitchen. He really wanted to see Kim again but wanted to do it slyly. He was eavesdropping on the girls' conversation and was upset with Emma for making jabs at Kim. Tommy understood her anger at finding them in that compromising situation but he was at fault. After all Kim had, no idea that they were together let alone engaged and he had made the move to touch and kiss her. He can feel his lips tingling at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim wakes up the next day on a mission. She gets ready for the day superfast as though she still has powers and races to the kitchen. "So anything you guys failed to mention?"

Jason looks at his sister in awe. "Why did you run in here like a bat out of hell?"

"Answer my question first." Kim tells them with a threatening glare.

Kat glances from Kim to Jason. "Whatever do you mean…"

Kim cuts her off. "Kat you know damn well what I meant." Kim walks over to the counter, grabs a mug from the cabinet, and pours herself a cup of coffee before she adds sugar and cream to it. "Tommy being engaged and living right here in Reefside."

"I thought we told you," Jason meekly adds. Shit she may go on a kick our asses' mode and actually beat us all up today. Ugh, I knew I should have brought her a gift to soften the ass whooping. Please Kim; we did it for your own good. Notice the vibe.

"Right so I am the idiot who forgot; wrong," Kim sips her coffee. "You two knew this whole time and let me blindly roam the town." "I ran into Tommy and in his bedroom no less with him shirtless." Kim sits down in a kitchen chair.

Jason looks pissed off. "What do you mean in his bedroom and he was shirtless." He stands up. "Did he try anything with you?"

Kat looks intrigued by the turn of the conversation.

"Not really I was taking a tour of the house and he did not know I was in his bedroom and we almost kissed but that was before I found out about Emma." Kim shakes her head. "The woman who I told I would help on her wedding not knowing it was his as well."

Oh no poor Kim. "I wanted to tell you really I just did not know how to," Kat pleads with Kim.

"Um a simple Tommy is getting married would do." Kim sips some more of her coffee.

Tommy is glad that Emma had to work that morning and heads over to Jason. I need to talk to someone and he is the only one available. He knocks on Jason's door. "Hey Jason I need to…" "Kim wha… what are you doing here?"

"I am visiting my brother and his wife." Kim sizes Tommy up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh I came to talk to Jason but I think I can wait to chat with him." Tommy turns to leave.

"Hold it right there," Jason appears at the door. "Tommy come on in."

Kat hides a laugh at Tommy's expression. "Hi Tommy, it's been a while."

"Hey Kat; um Jason can we uh go talk somewhere?" Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Sure, sure just let me do something first; meet me in the man cave." Jason walks away.

Kim watches Tommy walk downstairs. "Hey Kat I am in the mood to play." Kim follows Tommy downstairs with Kat hiding behind her. "So Tommy I see that you still work out."

Tommy eyes Kim. "Yeah I try to work out at least once a day."

"I see; I love your house or should I say our dream home." Kim sits down next to Tommy.

Uh why is she so close to me? "We did plan it and I just kept through with our plans."

"Funny thing is I want that too; you want to know something?" Kim leans closer to Tommy.

Kat is standing behind the door with her hand to her mouth to mask a laugh.

Tommy gulps. "Know what Kim?"

"I felt a warm feeling right before you were about to kiss me." Kim puts her lips close to his.

"Oh you did." Tommy stammers.

Kim nods her head. "I think we should see if we still have that special spark."

I want to see to. Tommy leans his head about ready to touch Kim's lips when Jason appears.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jason demanded.

Kim slowly moves away from Tommy.

"Uh um she uh I…" Tommy looks from Kim to Jason. "Nothing we were just talking."

Kim stands up. "Yeah just talking; got to go." "See you guys later."

Kat follows Kim back up the stairs. "Wow he is still in love with you."

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "You think so?"

"Think I know so." Kat sits down in the living room. "Damn I tried to break that spell senior year and could not do it; seems as though neither could any other woman even his fiancée cannot break the Tommy and Kim love."

Kim sits down next to her. "He is with her; I should just accept it." I did break his heart. Although that witch Emma was being a bitch to me the rest of the night until Tommy came in then she changed her tune around completely. I guess there is trouble in paradise already.

Kat looks at Kim. "Listen either you can push that love aside and let him marry Emma or you can get your man back." Kat moves her arms around. "Now which one is it going to be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim looks at Kat for a minute. "I cannot break up Tommy's relationship."

"Kimberly I know you still love him and you need to snap out of it," Kat shakes Kim.

"Okay, okay I know I still love him but he is taken and…"

Kat looks like she is about ready to shake Kim again.

Kim holds her hands up. "Oh alright, I will fight for him but if he turns me down; Kat you will need ranger power to save you."

"That is all I ask." Kat smiles. "I have an idea; let's go shopping; you did not bring any seduction clothes or lingerie."

"I thought I had no need to," Kim questions but stands up anyway.

Kat just shakes her head at her friend and fellow sister.

Downstairs in the man cave Jason stares at Tommy with suspicious eyes. "Do you still have strong feelings for my sister?"

Tommy shifts his glaze. "I will always love Kim if that is what you mean."

"Don't give me that turnaround answer Tommy." Jason shakes his head.

"Okay I will admit it; I still love Kim but I am marrying Emma and Kim seems to be fine with it." "Matter fact she is helping to plan the wedding."

Jason playfully slugs Tommy. "Only because she was blindsided fool."

Tommy rubs his face. "I am marrying Emma and my feelings for Kim will evaporate sooner or later." "She dumped me remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim slips on a black nightie and looks in the mirror. Wow, I must say I do look yummy. Kim whips her head around as Kat enters her fitting room. "Uh ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh hush Kim besides I brought more outfits for you to try on," Kat hangs up the garments. "You know I remember when I thought about buying sexy clothes for Tommy to get him to stop thinking about you but it did not work; nothing did."

"I am sorry about that…"

Kat cuts Kim off. "No need to you two help me find my one true love."

Kim smiles, "Glad to have helped."

"Oh and he is a freak in the sheets." Kat bites her lip.

Kim frowns at her. "I do not want to hear that."

Kat shrugs her shoulders. "I did not like hearing about you and Tommy at first but now mate I want all the juicy details."

"If I have any," Kim tries on one of the new outfits Kat brought in. "I think this is a little too short." She tries to tug it down some.

Kat shakes her head. "Kim when has anything ever been too short to you?"

"Since I became twenty-four years old and the look seemed to only attract creepers."

"Do we need to make a pit stop by your house and look inside your closet?"

Kim bites her lip. "No but if Tommy really does loves me than how I dress should not matter."

Kat pats Kim on the back. "He does and all it will take is one look at you in one of these outfits to get him out of his stubborn streak."

"He is stubborn," Kim agrees.

Kat gives Kim a look.

"What I am not stubborn," I just am cautious."

"Sure you are," Kat holds a nightie to her chest. "Maybe I need to buy something."

"Duh what fun is it to shop and not buy anything," Kim rolls her eyes as Kat poses.

Kat laughs. "What is that too hot for you Kim?"

"Kat where did the shy girl go?" Kim shifts through the outfits.

Kat holds her head high. "She went back to Aussie mate and never returned."

"Kat really I know you are from Australia but mate is not going to become a popular phase here." Kim hides her chuckles.

"Well I seem to like it old chum," Kat dodges Kim's playfully slap.

Kim is the first to exit the dressing room and waits on Kat to fool around with what is in the dressing room. "How does your play work exactly; I bet Emma is not going to give Tommy much down town especially since I am here."

"Leave that up to me mate; I have it all worked out," Kat tells Kim with a gleam in her eye.

"That is what I am afraid of," Kim walks to the register. She smiles at the cashier as she hands her the items. I hope this plan works or I will be even more miserable than before.

Kat giggles and follows behind Kim. "Chum I was made evil once."


End file.
